Practice Makes Perfect
by jannikajade
Summary: Confused Josh, Seductive Drake. When a classmate accuses Josh of being gay, he vents to Drake who doesn't react in quite the way Josh expected. Slash. One shot.


**Author's Note:** I just can't help myself. This fandom has taken over my head. These boys are too cute NOT to ship. Really. So, because I just can't resist, I present, more Drake/Josh Slash.

With thanks to Megan for reading and saying it didn't suck(i'm still so new to this whole slash thing) and with, again, apologizes to Cass, although she did get me back.

**Rating: **Teenish or so? Slashy step-brothers, a bit of naughtiness..nothing too bad.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Well, ok I do own a lot of shoes, and but Drake and Josh? Not so much.

* * *

"And then she tried to set me up with her brother!" Josh fumed throwing his hands into the air for emphasis. He was standing in his room, home from his freshman year of college for winter break, trying to vent his frustration to his step-brother. Drake, however, didn't seem to grasp how annoyed Josh was. He was just sitting on Josh's bed, plucking guitar stings aimlessly only half listening to Josh's story.

"Uh huh," he mumbled not even looking up from his guitar.

"Dude are you even listening?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, something about some chick setting you up," Drake said, sounding bored.

"With her brother!" Josh said.

"So?" Drake asked.

"Brother, as in a guy?" Josh said, exasperated at Drake's nonchalance.

"Neat." Drake said, smirking a little, still studying his guitar strings.

"Its not neat! She thinks I'm gay. She's spent all semester trying to get me to 'come out' to her." Josh shrieked, at a loss for why Drake was at least laughing at him. His non reaction was just bizarre.

"Is she wrong?" Drake asked, finally lifting his eyes up to meet Josh's.

"What?!" Josh yelled, "Of course she is! I'm not- I don't, I mean, I don't do _that_ with guys." Josh said, voice going strangely high pitched on the word, 'that.'

"I do." Drake said quitely.

"You wait- what?" Josh stuttered.

"I do _that,_" he said, mocking Josh's earlier emphasis, "with guys."

"Since when?" Josh asked, jaw dropped almost comically low.

"Since I decided to try it," Drake said sounding infuriatingly casual.

"You decided?" Josh shrieked.

"Yeah I was curious," Drake said.

"But you love girls. You've always loved girls," Josh said.

"So?" Drake asked again

"So you can't have both!" Josh said.

"Sure I can," Drake said, turning his eyes back to his guitar.

"But are you...gay?" Josh said, almost whispering the last word.

"No. I'm Drake," Drake said, smirking.

"But you... and guys.. and?" Josh trailed off.

"You're so cute when you're flustered." Drake said, standing up and sauntering towards to mini fridge to grab a Mocha Cola.

"So..." Josh began after a long pause, "What was it like?"

"What was what like?" Drake asked turning back towards Josh and grinning wickedly.

"You know.. the.. with the.. guys?" Josh stammered.

"Curious?" Drake asked, smirking.

"Maybe," Josh said, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

"I could show you." Drake said, walking closer to Josh.

"Show me?" Josh squeaked.

"If you want." Drake said.

"I-" Josh began, his mouth opening and shutting rapidly. Then, although part of his brain was screaming at him to just say no, to laugh it all off as a joke, he nodded his head yes. Drake advanced rapidly then, taking quick assured steps towards him. He grinned and put a hand behind Josh's head crashing their lips together. Drake was greedy, his kiss was hungry, deep and searching. Josh whimpered against him and allowed himself to be pushed backwards by the smaller boy. His back hit his own bed and his knees bent, and felt Drake grin against his mouth. Then his shirt was being lifted over his hands and Drake's hands where roaming his chest, making circles and patterns and tracing down the line of hair on his stomach. Josh shivered and Drake pulled back fully to look at him.

"You ok?" he asked, breathing heavy and face flushed, moving a hand up to touch Josh's cheek.

"Yeah," Josh managed to breath, "Just-" he started then stopped.

"Just what?" Drake asked.

"Never mind," Josh said leaning up to kiss Drake again.

"No," Drake said pulling further back, "tell me."

"I just never thought-" Josh stopped again.

"You'd kiss a guy?" Drake suggested, "because we can stop. I don't want-"

"That I'd kiss you, that you'd want me," Josh interrupted.

"I've always wanted you," Drake said grinning, "Didn't you know?"

"But you're Drake," Josh said, eyes widening a little.

"And you're everything." Drake said simply.

"I am?" Josh asked.

"You are." Drake said, leaning back down towards Josh so that their lips were almost touching again.

"But all those girls, those other guys..." Josh trailed off, moving one of his own hands so that it was on the small of Drake's back.

"Just practice for this," Drake said, grinning and closing the distance between them.

"Oh," Josh breathed against Drake's lips, moving his other hand up and under Drake's shirt. "Practice makes" he breathed a minute later, pulling Drake's shirt over his head and letting his hands explore the newly exposed skin,

"Perfect?" Drake suggested as his hand reached for Josh's belt buckle.

"Perfect." Josh echoed raising his hips.

_Perfect._


End file.
